1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a FSBM recombinant protein, and more particularly, to a FSBM recombinant protein for conferring protection against group C streptococcus infection in an animal subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Streptococcus is a genus of spherical Gram-positive bacteria belonging to the phylum Firmicutes. Cell division in this genus occurs along a single axis in these bacterial, thus they grow in chains or pairs; and therefore are named as Streptococcus. 
Group B streptococcus and group C streptococcus are the main pathogens causing streptococcus infection in poultry and livestock. As an example, group C streptococcus infection may cause strangles in horses, as well as septic streptococcus infection in sheep and pig.
Clinically, antibiotics such as penicillin G and cephalosporin can be used to treat group C streptococcus infection. However, excess use of antibiotics is not only the reason of allergy in consumer of animal by-products, but also the factor contributing to emergence of drug-resistant pathogens. In light of this, it is necessary to provide a vaccine for conferring protection against group C streptococcus infection in an animal subject.